The Butler
Résumé de la classe Classe convertie':' The Servant/The Invoker The Butler est une classe de type "Offensif" appartenant à la faction Blue Dragon avec comme objectif d'éliminer le Cult, Unseen et tout Tueur Neutre. Cette classe peut à elle-seule empêcher une faction adverse de tuer ou de recruter de nouveaux membres, en leur servant du vin et en les occupant. Si vous soupçonn'ez '''le Roi d'être corrompu, vous pouvez l'empoisonner avec '''Nightshade Wine', mais soyez prudent, car vous vous suiciderez si le Roi meurt et se révèle être de la faction Bleu Dragon. Le Butler peut empoisonner et tuer le Roi avec succès même si ce dernier envoie des gardes pour se protéger ou s'il est défendu par d'autres moyens. Seuls The Physician ou The Alchemist peuvent sauver le Roi de ce poison. Compétences offensives Stratégie *Votre compétence Nightshade Wine 'est une arme puissante qui peut changer la donne et surprendre les Unseen/Cult (les antagonistes). Le problème cependant est qu'il n'y a pas de rgèle absolue à propos de ''quand l'utiliser. Certains argument que le moment idéal est au début de la partie : Si le Roi est un membre du Unseen/Cult depuis le début, ce serait un désastre pour la faction ennemie. D'autres joueurs disent que le meilleur moment est vers la fin de la partie dans un dernier effort de changer la donne quand tout va mal. *Gardez à l'esprit que votre compétence '''Serve Wine désavantage le Blue Dragon si vous ciblez la mauvaise personne. *Après avoir utilisé Serving Wine, notez si la personne a refusé le vin, puisque cela les marque en tant que classe immunisé à l'occupation, et peut vous aider à prouver ou refuter la classe qu'ils auront déclaré être. Ceci peut confirmer un allié, ou exposer le mensonge d'un joueur maléfique. *Vers la fin de la partie, quand il n'y a qu'un seul membre de la faction Unseen en jeu, il pourrait être une bonne stratégie d'utiliser votre compétence Serve Wine contre la personne que vous suspectez le plus. Si personne ne meurt cette nuit-là, vous pouvez bien avoir trouvé l'Assassin des Unseen. *C'est une bonne idée d'utiliser votre compétence Concentrated Wine '''si vous pensez que votre vie est en danger, puisque vous occuperez tous vos visiteurs, personne ne pouvant vous assassiner, à moins que le tueur ne soit immunisé à l'occupation. '''Lore: An Interview with the Butler It's very interesting living the life of a Butler in the King's court. The faithful Butler takes care of all the minor issues that the King is far above in his daily routine. Ever-faithful to his liege, the Butler's loyalty is a cornerstone of our great work ethic here in Adiart. Even one with low class blood can provide a direct service to his majesty and his children. We asked the King's current Butler what it means to work at the castle: "It's a privilege of the highest caliber to serve my Liege in such a troubling time. It is my duty to ensure his attention be on the matters that truly besiege our fair kingdom. I entertain his guests and provide the attentiveness worthy of his majesty's grace. Of course, this includes keeping a steady supply of wine, ensuring meals are properly arranged, keeping sir and madams clothes immaculate at all times; also sending and receiving messages while ensuring, at all times, that the reputation of the kingdom is up-kept to his majesty's exemplary standards. Any Butler worth his salt will ensure that the good King's wishes are upheld, even at the expense of his own life. Of course, this doesn't mean my life is entirely devoted to his majesty's pleasure. I often find that resting improves my efficiency and, through his majesty's grace, I get half a day off every Sunday to partake in my own pleasures amongst the townsfolk. I do find beauty in the world outside the castle - even if there's not much to see beyond these gates. I am privileged to have such an understanding liege.” ''-- Magnasword2, Loremaster'' Night Room: Broom Closet Image Pending Announced May, 2016